


Reborn

by bleederdoll



Category: Reawakened (Book Series)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8216930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleederdoll/pseuds/bleederdoll
Summary: Sophia Medel is a rather normal girl who happens to have a great love for Egyptology. However, she never expected to help an actual Ancient Egyptian Prince nor did she apply for the job in helping him saving the world. (AU)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhere. I thought...why not write a fanfic about this series because I've seen no fanfics about it. Not to mention I am...dissatisfied with how it is written. A good series but...hm. What can do? I just write...I wrote this for myself and a friend who introduced me to the series. Hopefully, this won't end me.

There was something fickle about living in the desert that I wasn’t quite sure I appreciated during my favorite time of year. It was supposed to be Fall but with how the weather was being, it felt more like an extended Summer. My hand reached up to wipe the beads of sweat that fell slowly down my brow. It was definitely far too hot to be standing outside my friend’s house for her, but considering she said it was only going to be a few more minutes, might as well try to keep myself occupied. I pulled out my phone from my pocket, swiping it open and looking for the app that would do just that. When I found it I pressed it and viola, the neon colors took over my screen. It was a simple little game where all I had to do was scroll my character up and down while catching little critters as I was dodging obstacles at the same time. If I got hit, I would lose one of my three hearts.

For a while the game kept me occupied with its crazy eight-bit music and how fast paced it was. I was down to one heart when I heard the front door open, a jingle of keys and a quick sigh that escaped my dear friend’s mouth.

“Ah, parentals,” she says exasperatedly as she strolls her way over to me. I quickly look up from the screen to her approaching form before closing the phone with just a simple click of a button. Might as well stop playing especially when I knew I was going to lose in the next minute or two. I place my phone back into my pocket.

“Oh? What did they want now?”

She shrugs as she walks past me towards a red mustang sedan. I follow slowly after her. “The usual: am I doing my homework, are my grades up to par, be back by eight and no later. Parent stuff.”

“Sounds like fun,” I sarcastically reply. “So where we off to, Gigi?”

Gigi, my dear friend of far too many years opened her side of the car then climbed inside. She reached over to the passenger side and manually unlocked the door before returning to buckle herself in. I plopped myself quickly inside, wincing immediately at the scalding heat that greeted me. I kept myself quiet as I carefully strapped myself in. If I touched the metal I knew it would leave a nice burn for the next few hours. Thankfully, I didn’t hurt myself.

“We’re going to go to the museum because why not?”

“Huh?” I look over to her, raising a brow but she ignored me as she put the car into gear and sped off. Giselle, or Gigi as she preferred to be called, was a girl with dark red hair that was only possible with a professional stylist. She had more curves than I would ever have and in the right places too. She had, at least in my eyes, a body that I wish I had and also didn’t, especially after all the tales she told me of having to lose weight because of her mother.  True, many years ago when I first met her she was chubby but even then I thought her beautiful. Today was no different. She wore stockings that were black up her to her knees and the rest a light brown. Her usual straight her was held up in a messy bun. Around her hazel eyes she had carefully applied black eyeliner and the eye shadow she used was all kinds of greys and blacks, giving it a smoky effect. She wore a black vest over a white long sleeved shirt that I hoped she was able to keep cool in with this weather. Black shorts matched her outfit perfectly along with what appeared to be the usual black boots that reached around mid-calf. If Gigi wasn’t wearing her signature boots I wouldn’t know what to do with myself.

But with what she was wearing, I felt a little under dressed. Just a little.

“Why the museum?” I ask after a few minutes of silence.

“Because we haven’t been to the museum since last year and we’ve been going every year.” Gigi answers in a matter-of-fact sort of way.

“Right…,” I lean against the car door, peering at all the cars we passed by. “We have such a weird tradition and all because of Ms. Patterson.”

Gigi hums in agreement before stepping hard onto the brakes. I felt my body swing forward, my hands wrapped tightly around the sash of the seatbelt and my eyes growing wide as we nearly hit the back of a silver pick-up truck. I felt my heart hammer against my chest like a fluttering bird and I took a deep hard breath as my body lurched back into the seat. “I’m going to die!” I squeaked.

“Jesus, Sophia. You ain’t dying” Gigi hollers back at me angrily, but I was somewhat sure her anger wasn’t towards me.  While my dear friend threw out as many curses as she could possibly muster, I took the time to relearn how to breath normally again and try to keep my life from flashing before my eyes. Did I just remember where I hid my bag of Halloween candy from last year? And did I kiss my mother’s cheek before I left for the day? My brain was spiraling mess that eventually turned into mush when Gigi was done cursing the guy in front of us for the next several generations. I strayed my eyes tentatively towards her.

The red headed teenager was gripping the steering wheel so tight that her knuckles were turning white and she wore a scowl so deep, I wondered if a demon had taken hold of her. As we started driving again, Gigi began to calm down and we eventually fell into a pleasant silence that was only filled in by the rock music she had started playing. She once told me it calmed her nerves to listen to that genre and I couldn’t help but agree with her at that moment.

 

We arrived at the museum with our lives still intact. I clambered out of the car, taking a big gulp of heated air and then sigh. It was far too hot to be outside and while there was the occasional cool breeze, I still could feel the desert heat baring down against my skin. Gigi didn’t seem at all bothered by it as she rounded the car and headed towards the museum. I followed closely behind her.

The old part of downtown Las Vegas was like a mix of new and old put into one. You could easily spot the new buildings surrounding us but in the far distance, if you were looking for them, you could spot the older ones with their 70s décor and evident out-of-date appearance. Even the museums looked brand spanking new though I knew they were older than me. However, I wasn’t very sure of a certain museum with its weird silver metal curving exterior. It reminded me vaguely of a painting I had seen many years ago during one of the art trips back in middle school, but I couldn’t quite place a name.

The Las Vegas Natural History Museum wasn’t as grand as the other museums I had been in but it felt just as pleasant to walk inside and just enjoy the coolness it gave. I left Gigi to buy her ticket as I went off into the restroom to relieve myself, when I walked out of the cubicle Gigi was standing patiently by the sinks, tapping away on her phone. “They got anything new?” I ask immediately as I go to the sink to wash my hands.

“Yea, they have a whole bunch of Roman stuff that I want to check out. You going to the Egyptian part?” She asks without looking up from her handheld device.

“Totes.”

I give my hands a little shake of any access water then go around her to grab a couple of paper towels to dry my hands.

“Cool, then I’ll see ya in Rome. Unless I have to hunt ya down again because you wanna smooch some mummies.”

I drop the soggy paper towels into the trash bin while sticking my tongue out in distaste. Me? Kissing mummies? The very idea of it sent shivers up my spine. Gigi must have noticed my face because she laughed as she patted my back, reassuringly. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anybody~” She teased, but I must have looked at her funny because she laughed at me even harder. I knew I was pouting when I left her giggling in the bathroom but if she was going to be that way then I was allowed to pout. I was used to being teased and never really minded it, even now I knew that it was all in good fun. In a weird sort of way, I enjoyed it to an extent and I was glad that I was the sort of person that was never bothered by it. Sophia went with the flow and that’s just how I liked it.

I went up to the admissions desk, bought my ticket and walked on in with Gigi who had finally composed herself enough to join me. When we got past bag check we went our separate ways. I watched as Gigi hurriedly made her way towards where they kept the Roman artifacts. From what the pamphlet said, they were only going to be here for another week before going to another museum entirely. At least we got here in time. While I adored all things old, Gigi was more in love with the Greek and Roman world than I would ever be. My great love was in Egypt and that’s where my feet would take me.

I walked the familiar dim lit halls into the Egyptian exhibit. The air was different, cleaner and just a tad bit musky. While most of the artifacts in the room were recreated copies of the actual thing, there were a few items that were actually real. Most of what was on display were the relics found in Tutankhamun’s tomb, an extremely famous young Pharaoh who had made the news way before my birth. The discovery of his tomb was something of an archeological achievement in the world of Egyptology because of it being almost completely intact with all his treasures.

I continued my way through the exhibit slowly, looking at each artifact clearly and when I found something new I took out a small notepad from my bag and began to draw. I tried to duplicate the object into my drawing and while I was mostly successful, there were a few mistakes I noticed but didn’t have the heart to fix.  I could spend all day in the museum; from opening to close, but I knew that Gigi wouldn’t have the patience for me to do that. Unless, of course, I asked her a few weeks before we went to the museum again.

After I was done with the drawing, I would scribble a few notes. Even jot down what the object’s name was, the date it was found, where it was found and any other bits of information the small sign had. When I was done I went to the next object and if it was something I was familiar with, I simply looked and admired the craftsmanship of it. The world of Ancient Egypt always fascinated me when I was a child and I was that sort of kid who tended to watch documentaries of it on the History channel. I even watched the Mummy movies that should have been frightening but they just made me love that part of history more. I was a strange kid, that much I would admit but I loved that part about me and I was glad that I was still that nerd.

I had explored one hall of the exhibit fully and I was about to go into another section, only for me to be blocked by the red ropes. My shoulders sagged and I bit my lip in silent disappointment. There was even a sign that said that ‘ _Do Not Enter. We’re adding new items to the exhibit. We’re sorry for the inconvenience_.’ There was even a small smiley face to wound me even more. My eyes looked past the sign that I wanted to pummel, into the room where I could make out some boxes, wooden planks and a whole bunch of white sheets that tried to keep the room from being seen by outsiders. My curiosity begged for me to go in but the saner part of me kept myself rooted in place, glaring at the room as though it were the cause of all the problems in the world. I huffed, I puffed and I turned on my heel, and that’s where I spotted a man who could help me bypass the laws of the land.

He walked in the hall with his light brown suit that hugged his rather plump figure. The man was balding right at the top of his head but there was still some grey hair everywhere else. He even had a nicely trimmed mustache and glasses that had cord to keep it from falling away onto the floor. I smiled brightly as I approached the man on quick feet. He appeared to notice me because he smiled in my direction, in that warm sort of way that reached his light brown eyes, giving them life.

“Hello, Mr. Carmine,” I greet politely as I stop only a few feet away from him.

Mr. Valon Carmine seemed to smile even brighter as he rested his hands upon his stomach. “Well, well, if it isn’t Sophia Medel. I haven’t seen you since…,” He looks up at the ceiling for a quick moment then back at me, grinning. “Since last year, right?”

Carmine’s voice was gruff sounding but the old man I knew probably wouldn’t even hurt a fly. He always seemed to me like a guy who could dress up as Santa Claus and pull it off just right. Even though his voice was rougher than what you’d expect, to me it suited him.

“Yea. Seems like I can only come here once a year.” I reply with a chuckle.

“Oh? You finished with school?”

“Yea, just graduated high school. Getting ready to go to college but…I’m not entirely sure what to study yet.”

He chuckles. “I see. Well, you can volunteer here if you have nothing to do and maybe it can help you figure out a path you want to take. I know you have a love for Egyptology.”

I reach up to rub the back of my head, the smile on my lips widening. “Yea, but I don’t know if I can. I mean there are so many other things I want to study for…eh. I just might take classes to get rid of the basics, ya know.” I shrug.

He laughs while nodding his head. “Yes, yes, so you enjoying yourself?”

“I am. Actually…,” I pause, leaning towards him and lowering my voice. “I was actually wondering if I could get into the part of the exhibit that’s closed off so I could…look at what treasures lay behind it…?”

His white bushy brows raise, a smirk replaces his smile and his light brown eyes twinkle in a mischievous way. “Oh?” He whispers. “You wish to look at what new treasures we have? Why, could it be that this young lady is asking the curator for permission?”

I nod, eyes squinting. “Why yes, this poor young lady is asking for permission from the great curator who has the power to bend the rules for his favorite attendee.”

The old man releases a laugh, one that made me grin as I lean back against the balls of my feet. Success! When he was done laughing, he wipes the few tears that fell from his eyes and nods.  “I can’t say you’re my favorite because I’m not supposed to play favorites…but,” he pauses in order to have his eyes dart from left to right. He even turns his head towards the open hallway to the main room before turning back to me. “I’ll let you through as long as you promise me not to touch anything.”

I clap my hands together. “I promise!”

He nods. “Alright then. There isn’t much out anyway so I’m hoping you’ll be quick. I’m guessing Giselle is here, too?”

“Yep,” I point down towards the entrance. “She’s in Rome.”

“Ah.” He nods again, placing his hands into his pockets. “Well, have fun. Make sure no one sees you or else we’ll have other brave souls looking at our treasure.” He bows low and I curtsy with an invisible dress. As he leaves me in the room once again, I wait for a few moments looking around the room for anyone else that may be exploring this part of the museum. When I found none close to my vicinity, I quickly and quietly made my way towards the red rope. I expertly went under it then went past the white sheets that hung from the ceiling.

Infiltration complete. Now to explore!

I couldn’t help the giddiness that ran through my body. It made every few steps into a skip and my hands couldn’t stop twitching. The grin upon my lips was still there even while I looked at unopened boxes everywhere I turned. It wasn’t every day that a normal person was allowed into a restricted area but considering that I knew the curator to the museum, I was allowed some leeway than a normal attendee. I doubted I would be allowed to do this again in the future but for now I was going to bask in this glory.

Just like Mr. Carmine said, there wasn’t much for me to view in this area. Nearly everything in this room were unopened boxes. The few boxes that were opened were covered to the near brim with foam peanuts of various colors. Of course, I was impressed that there were even different colors being used but it was a slight disappointment that I couldn’t find anything of interest. Just as I was about to turn to leave the room, my eye spotted a golden trinket and I immediately slid my way towards it.

It was an Eye of Horus or Wadjet that lay innocently in its glass case. There was no sign to tell me where it was from, what date it was found or even any real information on it but I knew this symbol like I knew where to get the best burgers here in town. The trinket was large, roughly the size of the palm of my hand. It was mostly gold with greens, reds, blues and even white. The eye was the more prominent part of the trinket but I could spot a vulture to the left and a cobra to the right. They both wore crowns upon their heads. The vulture wore the white crown for Upper Egypt and the cobra wore the red crown for Lower Egypt.

My hands twitched to grasp the item but instead, I went into my bag and took out my notepad. I take my time in drawing the Eye of Horus, trying to get as much detail down onto the paper. I wasn’t sure when the next time I would return to the museum or if it would even be here when I did, so I took this moment to ingrain it physically into my notepad and into my mind. I didn’t even try to jot down any notes. It was agonizingly slow getting all the details down but I enjoyed it far too much to actually dislike it. When I was done, I looked at the drawing I did then down at the trinket. I did this several times before nodding, satisfied with what I accomplished, then I placed the notepad carefully back into my bag.

There was a light groan in the room that made me pause. I blink in the dim lit room, lips pursing with my hand still in my bag. I look around the room, wait for a few minutes for the sound to return. Nothing. Maybe it was the air turning on or the pipes for the plumbing were old? Who knew. I wasn’t all that good with that type of stuff. I sniff, shrug then turn to leave only for the groan to return and a slight scrape of wood. I pause again, this time with my hands at my side and a chill running down my spine like a ghostly lover.

Was this place haunted? I hoped not. Ghosts and I didn’t do all that well. Maybe it was some sort of family curse trying to come at me? I knew my mother’s wacky ghost stories would come to fruition one day. I licked my suddenly dry lips and slowly crept towards the entrance. If there was a ghost I wanted no part of it. Nope! This _chika_ was not going to deal with that at all. I just finished high school what more did the world have for me?

The answer was an even louder groan, the scraping of wood that lasted longer than last time and then an audible thump. Nope! My mind yelled to flee but my body was as still as stone. I could get the heck outta there and pretend that nothing was happening. Or…I could sate the ever growing curiosity that would one day kill me. After a small war in my head that only lasted a few seconds, I chose the latter. I snuck my way towards where the sound was coming out earlier. It was another part of the hallway that was mostly blocked by even larger boxes than the first room. They were rectangle in shape and I couldn’t help but wonder if they held statues in them. Just like in the last room there were large white sheets that draped from the ceiling acting like curtains. While I might have appreciated it in a much brighter room; with the dim light and the very little space I was about to venture into, it was a nice way to get caught by an unsuspecting ghost. Or a zombie. Whatever the world wanted to kill me with that day.

I take a deep breath of courage then step through the drapes. I squeeze my way past two large boxes and even climbed over one to get inside the room. When I was safely in, I looked around and found nothing of interest. There were more uncovered gold trinkets this time with thrown foam peanuts and dry heaps of hay on the floor surrounding the open boxes. I place my hands on my hips, pouting. Well, there goes that possible supernatural experience. I was safe for another day! Hurray. I roll my eyes then turn around to climb my way back into the room and get out. Gigi must be sick of waiting for me anyway.

It was then, from some twist of fate or me mocking the supernatural world that an arm wrapped around my waist just as I was climbing the box and a hand covered my mouth just before I screamed.


End file.
